Forbidden Act
by LonelyPetals
Summary: [Hiatus sementara] Kau telah menuangkan racun dalam kehidupanku yang semula manis. Kau hancurkan hatiku yang selama ini tulus mencintaimu. Tapi tak apa. Aku tak akan menyerah. Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu hanya karena ini. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu meski telah mati. SasukexNaruto / SasukexNaruko. BL! YAOI! DLDR! But, if you like, RnR? CHAPTER 4 IS UPDATE!
1. Act 1 : Never Let You Go

Hembusan angin malam menerpa kulit putih seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di depan rumah mewah yang tak menunjukkan keberadaan seseorang di dalam sana. Tetesan air mata langit mulai turun perlahan membasahi bumi dan membuat udara di sekitar sana semakin dingin. Namun hal itu tak menggoyahkan gadis itu. Dia tetap berdiri di sana. Berguyur air hujan yang semakin deras. Tubuhnya basah, namun tak sedikitpun dia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Rambut pirang sepunggungnya yang tergerai menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan tangisnya.

Dia masih menunggu di sana. Berjam-jam dia berdiri di tengah hujan menunggu seseorang yang tak akan menemuinya. Gadis itu tetap berkeras hati ingin bertemu dengan pemuda yang ditunggunya. Rasa cintanya pada pemuda itu terlampau besar hingga dia mampu menahan dinginnya hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya saat itu. Lelah. Kepala gadis itu mulai berdenyut, menandakan pusing menyerang kepalanya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia berdiri di tengah hujan deras dan tubuhnya hanya berlapiskan gaun hitam tipis. Dia sudah sangat kedinginan. Hingga tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh tak sadarkan diri di pinggir jalan.

.

.

.

Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : Forbidden Act

Cast :

Namikaze Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruko

Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

Warning : MissTypo(s), AU, OOC! Don't Like Don't Read!

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Cerita ini hanya fiksi.

_Flashback_

"Speak"

'_Mind'_

.

.

.

**Act 1 : Never Let You Go**

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang aktor yang tengah naik daun sekarang ini. Wajahnya yang tampan dan aktingnya yang begitu bagus membuat film, drama, iklan, serta video klip yang dibintangi olehnya disukai oleh para penggemarnya yang kebanyakan perempuan bangku sekolahan dan ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Mereka berebutan untuk menjadikan Sasuke suami atau menantu mereka. Namun Sasuke tak mau. Dia tidak tertarik dengan sesuatu yang akan membuat dirinya terikat—seperti status pernikahan.

"Sasuke, kemarin kau kemana?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tua yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati kopinya. Saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di lokasi _shooting_ dan sedang _break_ untuk makan siang. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap pemuda beriris lavender di hadapannya sekarang.

"Apa urusanmu, Neji?" tanya Sasuke pada pemuda yang diketahui bernama Neji itu.

Sebuah gelengan pelan dapat dilihatnya dari Neji. "Kemarin malam Naruko pingsan di depan rumahmu," jawab Neji kemudian.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menikmati _espresso_-nya. Tak ada perubahan mimik wajah yang tertangkap mata Neji sesaat setelah memberitahukan Sasuke tentang Naruko. Neji menghela nafas melihat sahabatnya yang satu itu. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan seorang gadis berdiri di tengah hujan dengan pakaian tipis begitu? Seberapapun bencinya Sasuke pada gadis bernama Naruko itu, tak sepantasnya dia sebagai laki-laki berbuat seperti itu pada Naruko.

"Dia itu pengganggu," gumam Sasuke dan itu terdengar jelas oleh Neji. "Dia itu gila. _Stalker_."

"Tapi semua itu tak akan terjadi kalau kau tak memberikan harapan palsu padanya," sela Neji. Sasuke menatapnya heran. Memberi gadis itu harapan?

Sasuke membuang gelas plastik itu ke dalam tong sampah non-organik yang berada di dekatnya. Sebuah dengusan nafas bisa terdengar darinya dengan jelas. Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk di samping Neji lalu menatap kedua iris lavender itu lekat-lekat.

"Kapan aku memberinya harapan palsu?" Suara Sasuke berubah datar. Dan Neji tahu kalau Sasuke sedang marah sekarang. "Aku hanya mengajaknya makan malam. Itupun atas suruhan _manager_-ku. Kalau tidak gadis itu akan bunuh diri. Kau bisa lihat seberapa gilanya dia, 'kan?"

Neji memalingkan wajahnya. Menghindari tatapan dari _onyx _Sasuke yang berkilat marah. Menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin—tak peduli dengan udara kotor yang ikut masuk ke dalam paru-parunya—lalu menghembuskannya lagi. Kesal dengan sikap sahabat satu-satunya itu.

"Cobalah bersikap baik dan buka hatimu untuknya, Sasuke. Kasihan dia."

Seringai tipis terlukis dengan indahnya di wajah Sasuke. Tangannya gatal karena rasanya dia ingin sekali mencekik Neji saat itu juga. Tapi dia tak mau berkasus dengan polisi dan akhirnya diredamnya amarahnya yang terlampau besar itu.

"Kau tahu aku _gay_, 'kan, Neji? Kalau kau kasihan padanya kenapa tidak kau saja yang memacarinya?"

Neji memutar bola matanya. "Aku sudah punya Ten-ten."

"Dan sepertinya sebentar lagi kalian akan putus." Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel Android-nya dan memberikannya kepada Neji. "Lihat itu."

Neji melihat foto yang ada diponsel itu. Ten-ten sedang bersama pria lain berbaju serba hijau saling berpelukan mesra. Melihat itu dia hanya tersenyum dan mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Sasuke.

Neji mengeluarkan ponselnya juga dan menunjukkan foto seseorang yang menjadi wallpaper ponselnya. "Aku punya dia, kok. Cadangan."

Sasuke tersenyum sedikit melihat foto seorang pemuda berambut merah darah dengan lingkarang hitam di matanya—yang membuatnya terlihat seperti panda peliharaan Neji—serta tato 'Ai' di dahinya. Sasuke tahu betul siapa orang itu. Bintang porno gay nomor satu yang juga adalah temannya.

"Seleramu aneh," ujar Sasuke menanggapi.

"Memang seleramu seperti apa, sih?" Neji menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat langit. "Yang warna matanya seperti langit dan rambutnya sewarna bunga matahari," jelasnya tanpa menyadari Neji yang tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Naruko, dong?" Jiwa usil Neji keluar lagi.

"Sialan kau. Bukan dia!" Sasuke memukul pundak Neji pelan.

Tiba-tiba di depan mereka berdiri seorang gadis bergaun hitam pendek. Tawa Sasuke dan Neji segera terhenti setelah melihat gadis itu. Perlahan Neji pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dan kembali berbaur dengan para kru lain. Membiarkan mereka berdua diam satu sama lain di tempat mereka sekarang.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

Gadis yang ternyata Naruko itu tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal dari tas berbahan _jeans_ yang disampirkan di bahunya. Dia menyodorkan kotak itu pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum cerah. Naruko tak ada goyahnya dalam mengejar cinta Sasuke.

"Untukmu. Kupikir kau belum makan siang jadi kubawakan," jelas Naruko.

Sasuke diam dan mengambil kotak bekal itu. Kalau tidak diterimanya, bisa-bisa Naruko akan bunuh diri di hadapannya sekarang. Dibukanya kotak bekal itu dan melihat bekal yang tertata rapi di sana. Telur gulung yang berisikan tomat kesukaannya juga ada di sana. Penasaran dengan rasanya, diambilnya satu telur gulung itu lalu memakannya. Naruko masih menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Seakan bertanya 'Bagaimana rasa masakannya?' pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang semulanya tergugah melihat telur gulung isi tomat buatan Naruko itu berubah wajah menjadi masam. Dia lalu mengeluarkan isi mulutnya dan menatap Naruko marah. Naruko hanya menatapya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Asin. Tidak enak," katanya singkat. Sasuke berdiri lalu menumpahkan isi kotak bekal itu ke atas kepala Naruko. Kontan saja Naruko terkejut ketika merasakan makanan buatannya berada di atas kepalanya. Panas. Ya, makanan itu baru saja dia masak tadi dan masih terasa panas. Tapi bukannya menangis, Naruko malah mendongak dan tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

"Maaf, ya. Aku tak begitu pandai memasak. Kupikir kau akan suka." Naruko mengambil handuk dan membersihkan kepalanya dari makanan itu. "Aku harus pulang sekarang. Maaf, Sasuke. Lain kali kita kencan, ya?"

"Tak akan ada kencan," jawab Sasuke cepat. "Jangan dekati aku. Aku tak akan tertarik padamu. Kau tahu? Aku lebih menyukai laki-laki dibandingkan perempuan. Apalagi yang sepertimu, gadis gila."

Syok. Itulah yang terpatri di wajah cantik Naruko. Tak dia sadari air mata sudah menetes dan mengaliri wajahnya. Dia tertawa pelan lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum puas dengan 'hasil karyanya' di kepala Naruko. Luka di luar dan di dalam yang Naruko dapatkan hari itu sangat sakit. Perih dan dalam. Mungkin tak akan bisa terobati lagi.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruko. Seorang gadis mantan penyanyi cilik yang begitu mencintai Sasuke. Kini dia sedang terbaling lemah di ranjangnya. Rambutnya basah karena dia baru saja selesai mandi untuk yang kedua kalinya siang itu. Pertama untuk bertemu Sasuke dan yang kedua untuk membersihkan 'hasil karya' Sasuke di kepalanya. Sakit memang. Tapi tak sesakit luka hatinya yang selalu dirobek-robek oleh Sasuke.

Kenapa Sasuke begitu membencinya? Apa salahnya pada Sasuke?

Hal itulah yang dia pikirkan setiap malam. Padahal dia berusaha baik pada Sasuke. Namun niat baiknya selalu saja salah dimata pemuda tampan itu. Dan hatinya sangat hancur saat mengetahui Sasuke adalah _gay_. Artinya sia-sia saja usahanya selama ini.

Tatapan mata Naruko terpaku pada sebuah gunting di atas meja riasnya. Dia berjalan ke atas meja rias lalu mengambil gunting bergagang merah itu. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya. Tangannya meraih ponselnya lalu memencet angka 15. Nomor yang tersambung pada ponsel seorang temannya.

"Halo, Kiba," sapanya dengan suara imutnya. Lama berbicara dengan Kiba yang ternyata seorang pemuda itu. Akhirnya Naruko mematikan ponselnya. Dia kembali menatap cermin lalu tersenyum miris. Gunting itu adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar untuknya sekarang.

"Selamat tinggal," bisiknya. Lalu—

— 'CRAAS'

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**.

.

.

.

**Multichapter baru! /plak/**

**Maaf kalau chapter ini pendek, karena ini baru permulaan.**

**Saya jarang sekali membuat fanfic multichapter. Jadi maaf kalau ada kekurangan pada fanfic ini kedepannya.**

**Baiklah, saya tak suka berpanjang lebar.**

**Mind to Review? ^^**


	2. Act 2 : Our First Meet

Langit seakan ikut berduka hari itu. Awan ikut menangis mengiringi pemakaman seorang gadis cantik bernama Uzumaki Naruko. Ya, Naruko yang mencintai aktor tampan bernama Sasuke itu. Dia ditemukan tewas bunuh diri di kamarnya dengan sebuah gunting bergagang merah menancap di perutnya. Di sampingnya didapati secarik kertas bertuliskan kata-kata selamat tinggal dari Naruko untuk Sasuke. Kata-kata terakhir dari gadis itu.

'_I'll be back, Sasuke.'_

.

.

.

Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : Forbidden Act

Cast :

Namikaze Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruko

Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

Warning : MissTypo(s), AU, OOC! Don't Like Don't Read!

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Cerita ini hanya fiksi.

_Flashback_

"Speak"

'_Mind'_

.

.

.

**Act 2 : Our First Meet**

.

.

.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya kuat. Seakan menumpahkan semua beban berat yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke atas sofa beludru yang ada di sudut ruang rias studio tempat kerjanya hari ini. Sudah dua bulan sejak Naruko meninggal dunia, tapi itu sama sekali tak membuat beban Sasuke berkurang dan malah semakin bertambah sekarang. Para wartawan masih terus mengejarnya untuk mencari berita tentang hubungan Naruko dengannya. Bahkan ada artikel yang bertuliskan, _'Mantan penyanyi cilik Uzumaki Naruko bunuh diri karena Sasuke mencampakannya dan anak hasil hubungan gelap mereka.'_ Ingin rasanya Sasuke tertawa saat itu juga. Anak? Mana mungkin dia punya anak dari seorang gadis gila seperti Naruko. Gadis itu sudah membawa dampak buruk bagi reputasinya—itu menurutnya.

"Sudah mati masih saja merepotkanku," gumam Sasuke.

_Manager_ Sasuke—Hatake Kakashi—yang kebetulan ada di sana mendengar itu dan mendekati Sasuke. Sedikit aura kemarahan terpancar di matanya. Ingin rasanya Kakashi menonjok pipi Sasuke saat itu juga, tapi diurungkan niatnya karena Sasuke tak akan bisa bekerja jika ada luka atau lebam di wajahnya.

"Kau tak boleh berkata begitu, Sasuke," kata Kakashi member nasihat.

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu melemparkan tatapannya pada sebuah majalah yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat dia duduk. Dia mengambil majalah tersebut dan melihat bagian _cover_-nya yang bergambar seorang pemuda pirang dengan tiga garis halus di setiap bagian pipinya. Pemuda itu memegang sebuah gitar hitam-merah bertuliskan _'Kaminari'_—petir.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke pada Kakashi sambil menunjukkan majalah tersebut.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis dibalik masker hitam yang selalu dipakainya. "Dia Namikaze Naruto. Nama panggungnya Kaminari Kitsune—rubah petir. Penyanyi pendatang baru yang sudah lama menjadi _traine _di 3B _entertainment_. Kenapa?" tanya Kakashi setelah member penjelasan singkat.

Sasuke hanya diam menatap majalah itu. Tangannya menyentuh bagian mata _sapphire_ pemuda bernama Naruto itu. _Sapphire_ yang membuatnya tenggelam dalam lautan dalam. _Sapphire_ yang sangat indah bagi Sasuke.

"Omong-omong besok dia akan mengadakan konser di taman kota," ujar Kakashi begitu melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat tertarik dengan penyanyi itu. Sasuke melemparkan sebuah tatapan penuh arti pada Kakashi. Kakashi hanya mengangguk mengerti. Besok, semua jadwal Sasuke dihapuskan dari buku _schedule_-nya.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Sasuke berdiri. Di bawah panggung 'Kaminari Kitsune'. Dia mengambil posisi paling depan agar bisa melihat penyanyi yang baru saja menjadi idolanya sejak kemarin itu dengan lebih jelas. Sasuke tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Biasanya dialah yang berdiri di atas panggung. Tapi sekarang berubah. Demi Kitsune-nya tercinta dia rela berdiri di samping _fans-fans_ lain yang menurutnya sangat bau itu.

"Dan inilah dia lagu terakhir untuk konser hari ini! Semoga kalian suka dengan lagu ini!" suara khas Naruto terdengar di telinga Sasuke. "Ini dia _Le Rouge est Amour_!"

Sasuke menatap sosok mungil yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam-merah tersebut. Tersenyum ketika Naruto memainkan gitar elektriknya dengan begitu lincah. Tertegun ketika mendengar suara nyanyian Naruto yang sangat indah. Sasuke tenggelam dalam pesona seorang Kaminari Kitsune a.k.a Namikaze Naruto tersebut.

.

_**Shizuka na mizuumi no hotori **__**  
**__**gensouteki na furui tatemono **__**  
**__**Kirabiyaka na fuku o matoi **__**  
**__**utsuro na me de soto o mite ita**_

_**Subete wa omou ga mama ni shitagawasete **__**  
**__**Maiban chigau onna o daite wa kuruwaseru dake**_

_**Kanashimi ni michita sora wa aisuru koto sae mo **__**  
**__**wasurete yokubou no mama ni **__**  
**__**Yuruyaka ni nagareru toki wa isshun no kairaku mo **__**  
**__**yami ni kiete namida o ukabeta**_

_**Tsumetai ningyou no you ni **__**  
**__**kanashii kao de boku o mite ita **__**  
**__**Kirei na kamen o tsukete **__**  
**__**dare ni mo kokoro shirarenu you ni**_

_**Yuuga ni odoru shigusa ni me o ubawarete **__**  
**__**Dare ni mo furesasenai you ni saa hakoniwa no naka e**_

_**Setsunasa ni koikogarete unmei mo mirai mo **__**  
**__**kaete shimau hodo no netsujou **__**  
**__**Kegareta kono chi ga taete mo makka ni somatta **__**  
**__**daichi no naka de nemuritai**_

_**Sei naru hikari yo hi o tomose**_

_**[Ce qui suit est a votre tour.]**_

_**Kanashimi ni michita sora wa aisuru koto sae mo **__**  
**__**wasurete yokubou no mama ni **__**  
**__**Yuruyaka ni nagareru toki ni kitsuku dakiyoseta **__**  
**__**wasurenai eien no yakusoku**_

_**[I will dye you beautiful red...]**_

_._

Suara deru nafas Naruto mengakhiri lagu andalan di albumnya kali ini. Setelah memberi hormat dia segera kembali ke _backstage_ setelah sebelumnya dia sempat bertumbuk mata sejenak dengan Sasuke. Di sisi lain, kini Sasuke segera menerobos kerumunan _fans_ dan berlari mengejar Naruto ke _backstage_. Saat masuk ke sana tak ada yang berani menghalangi Sasuke walau Sasuke tidak mempunyai izin masuk ke _backstage_. Segera dia menemui Naruto yang sedang beristirahat di ruang riasnya.

"Namikaze Naruto." Sasuke memanggil nama Naruto dan membuat pemilik nama itu sedikit terkejut lalu berbalik ke belakang. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mendekati Naruto.

"Siapa, ya?" tanya Naruto pelan. Wajahnya terukir sebuah senyuman simpul.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke, aktor dan model majalah. _Fans_-mu," katanya singkat.

"Lalu? Ada keperluan apa Anda kemari, Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Naruto formal sambil membuka jaket kulit hitam-merah yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Memasang gaya berfikir lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Naruto tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang menurutnya sedikit lucu. Wajah Sasuke mengembangkan senyuman lalu dia berkata, "Aku mau mengajakmu makan malam."

Oke, ini bukan ide yang buruk. Juga bukan ide yang bagus tentunya. Naruto saja belum mengenalnya, masa' dia sudah mengajak pemuda manis itu makan malam berdua bersamanya? Makan malam romantis yang pernah dilakukannya bersama Naruko dulu. Oh, Shit! Jangan sebut nama itu lagi. Itu bisa membuat si Uchiha bungsu ini kehilangan suasana hatinya yang lumayan bagus hari ini.

"Makan malam?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. "Uchiha-_san_, kita baru bertemu sekitar lima menit lalu, lho." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Menebar aura manis dan imut-imut di sekitar ruangan itu. Membuat dada Sasuke terasa sesak dan jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang melihat wajah imut itu.

"Aku tak peduli," ujar Sasuke. Dia menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Naruto erat. "Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh."

Sasuke terlihat begitu ngotot ingin mengajak Naruto makan malam. Baru kali ini dia merasa terobsesi terhadap sesuatu selain tomat. Dia ingin memiliki Naruto seutuhnya, menjadikan Naruto miliknya seorang.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Naruto tersenyum lembut, "jam delapan malam di kedai ramen Ichiraku, ya?"

Deg!

'_Kedai ramen Ichiraku? Bukankah itu tempat kesukaannya si Naruko?'_ pikir Sasuke. Akhirnya dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Asal bisa makan malam dengan Naruto dia rela pergi ke tempat '_kenangan-nya'_ dulu.

.

.

.

Kedai ramen Ichiraku. Tempat yang katanya memiliki ramen paling enak sedunia. Tempat yang selalu dipenuhi oleh antrian orang-orang setiap harinya. Dan di sinilah Sasuke berada. Bersama Namikaze Naruto yang sedang sibuk memesan ramen ekstra pedas dua porsi jumbo dan satu porsi kimchi ramen. Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat selera makan Naruto yang lumayan besar padahal badan Naruto termasuk ideal untuk ukuran pemuda seumurannya.

"Uchiha-_san_, tidak pesan?" tanya Naruto membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke yang melayang-layang saat itu.

Segera Sasuke tersadar lalu memesan satu porsi ramen pedas. Setelah menunggu tak berapa lama ramen pesanan mereka datang juga. Awalnya mereka memakan rame mereka dalam diam, namun entah ada angin apa, Sasuke membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Sungguh ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan itu.

"Namikaze-_san _asalnya darimana?" tanyanya.

"Aku dari Suna. Uchiha-_san_ sendiri? Ah, panggil aku Naruto saja," ujarnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu panggil aku 'Sasuke'. Suna? Kalau aku dari Kiri," jawab Sasuke, "kenapa memilih menjadi penyanyi. Kan banyak pekerjaan lain yang lebih baik untukmu seperti—"

"Bintang porno?" Naruto memotong kata-kata Sasuke. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang mau Sasuke katakan.

Sasuke tertawa pelan mendengarnya, "bukan itu, Naruto. Kau terlihat pintar. Bisa saja 'kan kau bekerja di perusahaan besar," jelas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bersekolah lagi sejak kelas satu SMP," ujar Naruto pelan.

Suasana kembali hening. Sepertinya kata-kata Sasuke terlalu menyinggung masalah pribadi Naruto. Pemuda berambut indigo kitu hanya bisa menatap wajah pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya kini. Wajah yang terlampau manis untuk seorang pemuda, tubuhnya yang begitu ideal, _gesture_ tubuhnya yang indah, serta dua bola mata beriris _sapphire _itu telah menggoda Sasuke. Membuat seorang Sasuke membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika tubuh indah itu bergerak diatas ranjang bersamanya, kedua bola mata itu berair, dan bibir mungil itu memanggi-manggil namanya. Oke, Sasuke sudah cukup gila karena memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya begitu merasa Sasuke menatapinya terus sedari tadi. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah manisnya. Tangannya yang mungil menepuk kepala Sasuke pelan. Terkejut. Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Sasuke."

Tersenyum. Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh telapak tangan milik pemuda pirang yang ternyata halus begitu. Tak masuk akal. Padahal biasanya orang yang bermain gitar memiliki tangan yang lumayan kasar. Telapak tangan Sasuke mengelus telapak tangan Naruto perlahan. Memainkan jemari mungil itu dalam genggamannya. Didekatkannya tangan Naruto ke wajahnya lalu dikecupnya bagian dalam telapak tangan itu pelan. _Onyx _miliknya melirik wajah Naruto yang kini dihiasi semburat kemerahan tipis.

"Senang, eh?" tanya Sasuke setelah melepaskan kecupannya.

Naruto masih bungkam. Segera dia menarik tangannya dan langsung menyantap mangkuk kedua ramennya. Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan—tak terdengar oleh Naruto. Sepertinya dia memang jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini sampai-sampai dia melakukan hal seperti tadi. Padahal pada pemuda lain yang selalu menajdi teman kencannya dia tidak pernah begitu. Selesai makan, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung pergi dari kedai ramen itu. Sasuke mengatakan akan mengantar Naruto dan Naruto menyetujuinya.

Tepat dimana mobil Sasuke diparkirkan, dia merasa semua orang melihat ke arahnya sejak keluar dari kedai ramen tadi sambil berbisik-bisik. Sedangkan Naruto yang sudah merasa risih dipandangi langsung saja masuk ke jok penumpang mobil Sasuke. Dan saat Sasuke hendak masuk ke mobilnya, dia mendengar seseorang berkata sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu terkejut.

"Itu Kaminari Kitsune, kan? Mirip dengan Naruko, ya?"

"Iya, mirip sekali dengan Naruko."

Sasuke terpaku dan langsung menoleh pada Naruto. Ditatapnya wajah itu lekat-lekat. Memang benar. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik Naruto memang mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Rambut pirang cerah dan mata sapphire itu memang benar-benar sama persis seperti milik Naruko. Hanya saja rambut Naruko panjang dan kulitnya terlihat lebih putih dibandingkan Naruto.

'_Tidak mungkin dia Naruko,' _batin Sasuke yang mendadak kacau.

Naruto yang melihat perubahan aneh di wajah Sasuke menatap heran lalu menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang berada di dekatnya. "Ada apa? Ayo jalan," katanya.

Sasuke yang tersadar dari pikirannya langsung saja memasuki mobil dan melajukan mobil itu menjauhi daerah kedai ramen kesukaan Naruko tersebut. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Pikirannya sungguh kacau.

'_Bukan… dia bukan Naruko! Bukan Naruko!'_

.

.

.

** To be continue**

.

.

.

_**Credit song **_**: Kamui Gakupo – Le Rouge es Amour (Red is Love)**

Gomen ne, kalau chapter ini terlampau pendek /bow/ Oke, Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meriview fanfic ini. Ini balasan review untuk kalian para readers ^^

**Qhia503**: Naruto ada disini ^^

**Subaru Abe** : Narutonya sudah muncul di chapter ini. Makasih sudah review chapter sebelumnya ^^

**Gekikara Greenilicous **: Ini sudah saya lanjutkan, terus baca lagi, ya? ^^

**Zocchan **: Naruko berubah jadi Naruto gak ya~? /gampared/ coba selidiki aja di chapter ini Kalau soal ending~ R.A.H.A.S.I.A~ Oke! Makasih udah review :3

**Devilojosh**i : Tebak sendiri, tebak tebak /plak/ Kiba gak suka sama Naruko, kok. Dia udah punya Shika~ Naru udah muncul di chapter ini :D Makasih udah review ^^

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel **: Huumm… bener gak ya Naruko potong rambut jadi Naruto~ tebak aja deh /plak/ Makasih udah review ^^

**Misa-KunMayMicha007**: Duh, semua pertanyaannya begini. Tebak sendiri aja :D Makasih udah review ^^

Sekian dulu balasan review-nya. Makasih buat yang udah baca fanfic ini ^^ Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Ciaossu~


	3. Act 3 : Feeling

Lelah. Itulah yang dirasakan seorang pemuda bernama Sasuke itu sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Tidurnya tidak pernah tenang karena dihantui bayang-bayang Naruko. Mimpi-mimpinya selalu buruk sejak kematian gadis yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya itu. Terlebih setelah dia bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto yang baru saja menjadi penyanyi tenar selama dua bulan ini, mimpi buruknya makin sering terjadi.

Entah apa hubungan pemuda Namikaze itu dengan Uzumaki Naruko. Yang jelas, jika wajah mereka dibandingkan maka akan sangat mirip. Sifat mereka juga hampir mirip dan makanan kesukaannya juga sama. Ramen dan jeruk. Sungguh ini hal yang sangat mengejutkan. Apa yang direncanakan Naruko sebelum kematiannya? Apa Naruko hendak menghancurkan hidup Sasuke?

.

.

.

Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : Forbidden Act

Cast :

Namikaze Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruko

Genre : Romance / Mystery(?)

Warning : MissTypo(s), AU, OOC! Don't Like Don't Read!

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Cerita ini hanya fiksi.

_Flashback_

"Speak"

'_Mind'_

.

.

.

**Act 3 : Feeling**

.

.

.

Angin dingin berhembus di Konoha. Tanda musim gugur akan datang menggantikan musim panas yang sudah cukup menyiksa mereka selama sekitar tiga bulan. Hiruk-pikuk kota masih seperti biasanya. Ramai dan penuh aktivitas. Memang sebuah kota besar, tapi lingkungannya yang asri sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa itu adalah sebuah kota metropolitan. Benar-benar ajaib.

Di sudut kota, tepatnya di sebuah kafe kecil pinggiran jalan. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat ikal dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya duduk sambil menikmati soda yang ada di atas meja. Di sampingnya, seorang pemuda bermata kuaci dengan wajah mengantuk duduk sambil menopang dagu, sedangkan yang satu lagi pemuda berkacamata hitam yang wajahnya tak terlihat memainkan sedotan yang ada di dalam gelas jusnya.

"Aku masih tak percaya Naruko bunuh diri," ujar yang bertato. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, "padahal waktu itu dia menelponku dengan suaranya yang ceria," lanjutnya.

"Sudahlah, Kiba. Ini sudah dua bulan berlalu," ujar pemuda bermata kuaci itu. Tangannya mengelus kepala Kiba pelan. Dia tahu rasa sakit kekasihnya yang begitu kehilangan sahabat mereka sejak kecil itu. Bagaimanapun sudah lebih dari lima belas tahun mereka bersama. Kalau satu saja yang menghilang, pasti rasanya sangat kurang dan ganjil.

"Hm, kau bisa gila jika terus memikirkannya," sambung yang berkacamata.

Kiba hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Tapi aku masih penasaran, kenapa Naruko harus bunuh diri? Apa karena Sasuke? Shika, Shino, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya pada kedua pemuda yang duduk bersamanya kini.

Pemuda yang bernama Shika—Shikamaru—berpikir sejenak. Kemudian dia mendongak menatap Kiba dan membuka suaranya. "Apa Naruko meninggalkan pesan padamu?"

"Ya," jawab Kiba singkat.

"Apa isi pesannya?" Kini Shino yang bertanya.

"Aku harus mencari seseorang…"

.

.

.

"_Kimi o tsukamae ni iku_~"

Lirik terakhir lagu baru Naruto terdengar dari bibirnya bersamaan dengan petikan gitar listrik yang berhenti. Keringat mengucur dari dahinya. Lelah karena latihan hari itu yang cukup berat. Dia harus menyiapkan lagu untuk album terbarunya juga menyiapkan video klip terbarunya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi modelnya karena biasanya modelnya dipilihkan dari _agency_-nya. Untuk kali ini dia harus memilih sendiri agar sesuai dengan tema lagu yang dibuatnya.

'Mungkin aku harus minta tolong Sasuke,' batinnya saat itu, 'tapi aku takut menganggu jadwalnya.'

"Hoi, Naruto," panggil seseorang. Naruto yang mengenali suara itu refleks berbalik badan dan tersenyum kecil melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto bersorak gembira. Baru saja dia ingin menelpon Sasuke untuk menanyakan jadwalnya, pemuda raven itu sudah ada di hadapannya. Tuhan sungguh baik padanya saat ini.

Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto. Mengacak surai pirang keemasan itu dengan tangannya yang dingin. Naruto tertawa pelan, rasanya nyaman saat dia bersama Sasuke seperti sekarang. Walaupun baru mengenalnya seminggu lalu, dia dan Sasuke rasanya seperti sudah mengenal sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Sasuke, apa kau sibuk?" tanya Naruto dan di jawab anggukan kecil dari Sasuke. "Begitu, ya?" katanya dengan nada kecewa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi kecewa itu. Rasanya dia tidak suka melihat wajah manis Naruto terlihat begitu kecewa.

"Padahal aku ingin memintamu untuk jadi model video klip terbaruku," jwab Naruto. Bibirnya mengerucut. Sungguh pemandangan yang lucu sekaligus menggoda. Ingin sekali Sasuke menyentuh bibir merah itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Model video klip? Lagu apa?" Sasuke merangkul Naruto. Membawa Naruto lebih mendekat lagi denganya.

"_Arrest Rose_. Itupun kalau kau mau. Aku bingung mau minta bantuan siapa karena aku tidak punya teman sama sekali," jelas Naruto. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang. Oh, Oke, Sasuke mulai tidak tega.

"Akan kukosongkan jadwalku yang tidak penting," ujar Sasuke sambil merogoh tas hitam yang dibawanya, mengambil sebuah _notes _biru tua kecil dan sebuah pena merah. Dibukanya _notes _itu lalu mencoret beberapa tulisan pena merah yang ada di tangannya. Naruto yang begitu terkejut langsung saja menarik tangan Sasuke hingga _notes_ dan pena itu menjauh.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Naruto yang masih terkejut.

"Mengosongkan jadwalku, kan?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Aku berhak menentukan pekerjaan yang kusuka," lanjutnya.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa kalau begitu?" Dan anggukan dari pemuda onyx itu menjwab pertanyaannya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya legas. Di satu sisi dia senang karena Sasuke mau menjadi modelnya, namun di sisi lain dia merasa tidak enak karena pekerjaan Sasuke jadi terganggu karena dirinya. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan hangat di tangannya. Naruto melirik ke samping kanannya dan mendapati telapak tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Wajah Naruto sedikit merona. Rasanya nyawanya berterbangan entah kemana. Tubuhnya melemas merasakan kehangatan tangan Uchiha bungsu itu. Perlahan dia ingin menjauhkan tangannya dari Sasuke, namun Sasuke menggapainya dan menggenggamnya lebih erat lagi.

"Jangan dilepas," gumam Sasuke.

Naruto hanya diam saat Sasuke menggeser posisi duduknya hingga lebih mendekat lagi dengan si pemuda pirang lalu menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Campuran aroma jeruk dan _mint_ tercium dari leher Naruto saat hidung Sasuke menempel di sana. Kedua tangan pucat itu melingkari pinggang langsing pemuda yang sekarang memakai kaus berwarna merah itu. Wajah Naruto memerah—hampir semerah kausnya—saat merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang berdebar kencang dengan tangannya.

"Naruto," bisik Sasuke di telinganya. Mengirimkan getaran-getaran aneh pada tubuh yang lebih mungil itu. Naruto mengerang, membuat Sasuke bernafsu untuk menyentuhnya lebih. Tapi dia tak punya hak untuk itu. Mereka tak punya hubungan apa-apa.

Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya. Naruto menatap dengan wajah polosnya, membuat Sasuke ingin menerkamnya dan memakannya. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu menempelkan dahinya dan dahi Naruto. Semburat kemerahan terlihat di pipi putih Sasuke.

"Baru kali ini aku seperti ini," bisiknya.

"Eh?"

"Baru kali ini jantungku berdetak sekencang ini," jelasnya. "Naruto."

Sasuke menatap mata Naruto dalam. Menjelajahi iris _sapphire _indah itu dengan _onyx_-nya yang begitu gelap. Kedua warna yang berlawanan, namun bersatu dalam satu debaran. Langit siang dan malam bersatu dalam satu tatapan. Naruto menutup matanya saat dirasakannya nafas Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya. Sepasang bibir itu saling menempel satu sama lain. Hanya sebuah kecupan, tidak lebih dari itu. Namun Sasuke merasa jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang. Padahal sebelumnya dia tak pernah seperti ini. Apa ini namanya jatuh cinta?

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta," ujar Sasuke pada Naruto.

"E-eh?" Naruto terkejut mendengar ujaran Sasuke.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu."

_Blush_. Wajah Naruto merah padam. Tanpa sadar dia memeluk Sasuke erat. "A-aku sepertinya juga begitu…"

Sasuke tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Jadi sekarang kita…" Sasuke memberikan isyarat. Naruto mengangguk malu.

Oh, cinta pertama sepertinya bersemi di antara mereka.

Namun entah kenapa Sasuke merasa dingin menyerang tubuhnya. Dia menggosok tengkuknya, mencoba menghilangkan hawa dingin yang mendadak menyelimuti ruangan itu. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Bukan karena pelukan Naruto, tapi karena bayangan Naruto di cermin yang posisinya tepat dibelakang Naruto itu menampilkan sosok wanita berambut panjang di kucir kuda yang dipeluk olehnya. Segera Sasuke melepas pelukannya, membuat Naruto menatapnya kebingungan. Mengetahui perubahan raut wajah Sasuke segera Naruto menutup mata Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto panik. Sasuke menggeleng. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan membuat Naruto semakin khawatir. "Kau sakit?"

"Mungkin…"

Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke kemudian mengecupnya. "Pulanglah. Istirahat."

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia berdiri, mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan setelah sebelumnya mengecup bibir Naruto singkat. Naruto yang awalnya terdiam segera tersadar dan mengambil gitarnya. Seringaian kecil terlukis di bibir mungil Naruto. "Dapat kau, Sasuke."

.

.

.

"Kau serius, Naruto?" tanya Iruka terkejut begitu mendengar kabar dari Naruto. Sekarang mereka berada di apartemen milik Naruto yang jaraknya tak jauh dari _agency_-nya. Apartemen kecil dan murah yang cukup digunakan oleh dua orang. Dia dan Iruka.

Naruto yang sedang menikmati yakisoba buatan Iruka hanya mengangguk. Iruka menghela nafas melihat apa yang 'anak'-nya lakukan. Terlalu nekat dan berbahaya, menurutnya. Bagi Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah orang yang patut Naruto kenal dan menjadi kekasih Naruto. Sasuke adalah orang yang berbahaya, pikirnya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto saat itu. Sampai sekarang Iruka masih belum mengerti jalan pikiran Naruto walaupun sudah lama dia merawat Naruto.

"Iruka-_jisan_ tenang saja." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Naruto untuk menenangkan Iruka. "Aku yakin dia serius denganku. Pasti."

Sebuah senyuman yang tak bisa diartikan Iruka terlukis lagi di wajah imut itu. Iruka hanya menghela nafasnya dan membiarkan Naruto dengan segala hal yang akan dilakukannya nanti. 'Anak'nya yang satu ini memang penuh misteri.

.

.

.

**To be continue**

.

.

.

Pendek? Telat update? Jelek?

Gomen ^^ Saya lagi sibuk UKK sebenarnya. Semoga readers senang dengan chapter ini.

Oke, saya akan balas review ^^

Yeonra Gekikara : Saya gak tau ini panjang atau nggak tapi semoga menikmati ^^

Son Sazanami : Mungkin di chapter depan bakal terungkap apa hubungan mereka ^^

MermutCS : Dilanjut baca aja dulu, dijamin gak kecewa(?) Thanks reviewnya ^^

Ayame Nakajima : Bener gak ya~ Dibaca aja dulu ^^

Uzumaki myu : gak suka Naruto versi cwek? Kenapa? Thanks ^^

Mrs. EvilGameGyu : Ntar juga ketauan kok Naruto asli Naruto atau bukan~ Thanks reviewnya ^^


	4. Act 4 : Let's Start the Drama

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum ke arah cermin di hadapannya. Setelah memoleskan riasan terakhir di bibirnya yang dari awal sudah merekah itu dengan _lipgloss _berwarna pink pucat dia langsung memakai _wig_ pirang yang sama dengan rambut aslinya, namun _wig _ itu lebih panjang daripada rambutnya. Dia berdiri lalu mengecek gaun putih dengan renda kuning pucat yang dipakainya. Sekali lagi, senyuman tersungging di wajah polosnya. Mata birunya menatap cermin dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Nah, kita mulai dramanya."

.

.

.

Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : Forbidden Act

Cast :

Namikaze Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruko

Genre : Romance / Mystery(?)

Warning : MissTypo(s), AU, OOC! Don't Like Don't Read!

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Cerita ini hanya fiksi.

_Flashback_

"Speak"

'_Mind'_

.

.

.

**Act 4 : Let's Start the Drama**

.

.

.

"_Eh? Drama?"_

_Mata biru itu terbelalak kaget ketika mendengar kabar yang dibawakan oleh _manager _sekaligus pamannya yang bernama Iruka. Iruka mengangukkan kepalanya mantap lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas skrip pada Naruto yang masih menatapnya tak percaya. Naruto menerima skrip itu lalu membaca siapa saja yang akan bermain dalam drama itu. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah nama yang tercetak di lembar paling depan kertas skrip itu._

"_Baiklah, kuterima," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum senang. "Segera hubungi produsernya, ne, jisan. Nanti peranku keburu digantikan."_

"_Hm." Iruka segera mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa digit angka yang ada di tombol ponselnya untuk mengkonfirmasi drama tersebut pada produsernya. Dia tak sadar ketika Naruto menyeringai mengingat nama yang tertera di kertas itu._

_Akaneko Arashi / Shirotsuki Ame – Namikaze Naruto (tokoh utama)_

_Karasu Hayato – Uchiha Sasuke (kekasih Arashi)_

"_Hn~" Naruto bergumam senang. "Drama yang akan mengasyikkan."_

_._

_._

_._

Dan di sinilah Naruto berada. Dengan dandanan wanita yang terlihat sempurna. Tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya membuatnya semakin cocok memerankan tokoh Arashi yang memiliki gambaran yang manis serta _tsundere_. Alasannya dia memakai pakaian wanita adalah karena jalan cerita drama ini yang mengisahkan seorang pemuda bernama Arashi yang jatuh cinta kepada pemuda dingin bernama Hayato. Tetapi karena Hayato adalah seorang pemuda normal, Arashi yang berwajah manis ini mau tak mau berdandan sebagai seorang wanita yang mengaku sepupu Arashi yang bernama Shirotsuki Ame. Hayato yang jatuh cinta kepada sosok Ame ini mulai mendekati Arashi agar bisa terus bertemu dengan Ame, namun lama kelamaan rahasia Arashi terbongkar.

Begitulah ringkasnya drama tersebut. Naruto kini sedang duduk sambil mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya. Pandangan matanya tak pernah sedikitpun teralih dari skrip yang sedang dia hafal. Di sampingnya, secangkir the menemaninya sambil menunggu yang pemeran pendampingnya datang. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda bernama Sasuke yang ditunggu-tunggunya datang. Sasuke yang tak memperhatikan Naruto karena terburu-buru itu segera memasuki ruang rias untuk mengganti kostumnya dan berias. _Manager_ Sasuke—Kakashi—berjalan mendekati Iruka yang sedang duduk sambil mengecek buku agendanya. Sepertinya ada hubungan tersendiri di antara mereka berdua.

Sasuke keluar dari ruang rias. Penampilannya sangat keren dengan setelan seragam sekolah yang dibuat agak berantakan itu. Dasi yang tidak terikat rapi, ujung baju sebelah kiri yang tidak dimasukkan, dan rambutnya dibuat sedikit lebih berantakan. _Onyx-_nya menjelajah ke seluruh lokasi _shooting_—mencari sosok Naruto yang tidak diketahuinya. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya yang agak pegal dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Segera Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara dan terpaku melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Sosok wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto, namun lebih mirip dengan seorang wanita yang pernah menghantuinya—Naruko. Naruto masih tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya, sedangkan Sasuke masih terpaku menatapnya. Bukanlah sosok Naruto yang dia lihat melainkan sosok Naruko yang tengah menyeringai dengan tangan kanan yang member isyarat 'memotong leher' pada Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin—"

"Apanya yang 'tidak mungkin'?"

Sasuke menoleh ke kiri dan melihat Naruto berada di sampingnya entah sejak kapan. Senyuman polos terukir di bibir Naruto, membuat perasaan (agak) ketakutan Sasuke tadi menghilang entah kemana. Tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggang Naruto lalu membawa tubuh mungil itu mendekat. Kepalanya disandarkan dibahu kanan Naruto.

"_Teme?"_ Naruto mengelus rambut Sasuke pelan. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan.

Sebuah tepukan tangan membuyarkan romansa kemesraan yang ditebarkan Sasuke dan Naruto di lokasi. Sontak Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Naruto dan sedikit menjauh, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Kalian ini." Orang yang ternyata Neji itu tertawa pelan ketika melihat eskpresi kaget yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengetahui kalau orang itu adalah Neji hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke sebal. "Dan kekasihmu juga." Pandangannya teralih ke seorang pemuda dengan _eyeliner_ tebal di samping Neji.

Neji segera memeluk tubuh pemuda yang diketahui bernama Gaara itu dari belakang. "Aku dan Gaara kan juga ada di drama ini," jawab Neji sambil mengecupi leher jenjang Gaara.

"Gaara?" Naruto yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara. Gaara menoleh dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. "Sabaku Gaara?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi dan senyuman merekah di wajah Naruto ketika Gaara menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Jangan-jangan kau—"

"Namikaze Naruto!" Naruto segera memeluk Gaara dan membuat posisi Neji bergeser. Mata Gaara membulat ketika mendapat hangat pelukan itu. Rasanya sangat familiar sekali. Pelan, Gaara membalas pelukan Naruto yang kini memeluknya sangat erat. "Kenapa kau berhenti sekolah?"

Gaara hanya diam. Dia balas memeluk Naruto tak kalah erat. Air matanya perlahan menetes dalam diamnya. Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu segera mengelus dan menepuk pelan punggung Gaara untuk menenangkannya. Neji dan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam melihat adegan—mungkin nostalgia—antara Gaara dan Naruto. Neji sangat terkejut karena dia tak pernah melihat Gaara menangis bahkan meneteskan air mata sekalipun tidak pernah. Kini pemuda bintang porno itu menangis dipelukan seorang pemuda polos dan itu membuatnya tidak percaya.

"Setelah ini kita bercerita banyak, ya?" Naruto melepas pelukannya lalu menyeka air mata Gaara dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Aku sangat merindukan Gaa-_chan._"

"Aku juga," jawab Gaara dengan suara parau.

.

.

.

Mata Kiba tak hentinya menatap keluar jendela. Mobil yang dinaikinya melaju kencang dalam kemudi Shino yang sedang konsentrasi menatap jalan dari balik kacamata hitam yang selalu dipakainya. Di samping Shino, Shikamaru duduk sambil membaca bebrapa lembar kertas. Sesekali dia mencoret dan mengganti huruf demi huruf yang ada di kertas itu dengan tulisan tangannya yang tidak begitu rapi.

"Akan banyak nostalgia hari ini," gumam Kiba.

"_Mendokusai_," jawab Shika. Sementara Shino hanya diam sambil menatap ke jalanan.

Kiba yang berada di jok mobil belakang mengubah posisinya yang tadi duduk menjadi telentang. Tangan kanannya diangkat keatas—seperti ingin menggapai sesuatu yang tak ada—kemudian digenggamnya erat.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan'nya'." Kiba meletakkan tangannya di atas dada kirinya kemudian dia meremas bajunya erat. "Aku akan membalaskan dendammu, Naruko."

Tak lama laju mobil yang dikendarai Shino memelan lalu berhenti. Kiba segera bangkit dan mengambil tasnya. Shino membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kiba. Kiba tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Shino singkat sebelum dia melangkah pergi. Wajah Shino terlihat senang walau ekspresinya terlihat datar seperti biasa. Shikamaru yang melihat itu agak cemburu, namun dia pasrah. Namanya juga berbagi uke. Lagian, memang hari ini adalah jatah Shino untuk bersama Kiba.

Mereka bertiga melangkah menuju sebuah sekolah yang akan menjadi lokasi _shooting_ drama Sasuke dan Naruto. Kiba segera mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depan Gaara sambil tersenyum riang. Di samping Naruto, Sasuke berdiri sambil memegang pinggang Naruto.

"Ketemu," gumamnya. "Naruko."

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Dan fanfic ini jadi semakin gaje -_-

Tolong bantu saya menentukan genrenya dong TT-TT Saya bingung banget ini. Sumpah deh.

Maaf kalo jelek yah.

Saya lagi gak mood balas review. Tapi saya sangat menghargai review dari kalian. Saya sayang reader-tachi ^^

Akhir kata, Review? Love you All.


End file.
